


(Insert Fox Pun)

by Anonymous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Babies, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Werecreature Stiles, Werefox Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Derek got a call about a fox in his territory, he wasn't expecting this.





	(Insert Fox Pun)

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is hugely a draft because I have no confidence in my writing talents whatsoever. That's not fishing, that's a fact. So, here, have some actual, factual trash.

Derek was utterly stunned. When Erica had called him telling his to 'get his wolfy ass out here,' he hadn't expected anything like this. 'This' being a fox about the size of a mastiff in the middle of labor. He could smell that it was a shifter, and the obvious size set her apart. She was whining rather loudly, her stomach visibly tightening with the contractions. There was blood around her rear, her tail and the earth soaked with liquid. Blood smeared across her shoulder as well, and Derek could smell the foxglove from where he was standing, about 20 yards away. He'd told Erica not to approach the vixen until he got there, and now she was practically buzzing to help the creature.

"I'll go first," he said, not taking his eyes off the wailing creature. "Do not follow me."

  
"But Dere-" He flashed his eyes at her, silencing her before she started on what promised to be a splendid rant. He slowly crept forward, moving around the fox so she could see him advancing. When he was about eight feet away, she finally noticed him, too in pain to really comprehend what was around her. She let out an exaggerated scream, trying to scare him away, but he kept walking forward. She scrambled at the ground, one of her front legs not moving at all, and he flashed his eyes at her to tell her what exactly he was. She flashed her own in response, but not in any color he'd ever seen on a fox-shifter before. Her eyes flashed purple, instead of the normal orange.

  
"I want to help," he said lowly, calmly, and crouched to press his hands to the earth. "May I come closer?"

  
She was still breathing hard, a whine escaping on every breath. She tried to move again, probably to run away, but too weak to manage even lifting herself up. She collapsed, exhausted, and whined again. She nodded finally, and he crawled closer. When he was close enough to touch her face, he reached a hand out, palm up, so she could take in his concentrated scent. She took a few deep inhales, and noticeably relaxed, breathing deeper, and whined when Derek pulled his arm back.

  
He frowned, but crawled closer, petting her cheek when he was crouched beside her.

  
"My name is Derek Hale, I'm the Alpha of the Hale pack," he said, introducing himself to her so she at least knew who she was dealing with. He had no idea what he was doing, and 'winging it' felt like an understatement. He knew nothing about birth, only that when his mother was pregnant with his younger siblings, she had disappeared for a couple of months and then came back with a small litter.

  
But he did know a man who knew what to do.

  
"I know someone who can help, his name is Deaton, and he's my emissary. May I take you to him?"

  
The fox huffed, then lifted her working leg and pressed it agaisnt Derek's. He took that as permission enough. As gently as he was able, he lifted the vixon into his arms. Turning around and walking quickly without disturbing the shifter in his arms, he commanded Erica with all the Alpha he had in him.

  
"Get to the car, start it up. We're leaving as soon as I'm in." No acknowledgement was needed. She was off like a bolt of lightning, and he heard his Camaro rev up a minute later. When he reached his car, the passenger side was open and waiting for him. He settled in, placing the vixon curled up on her uninjured side in his lap, and then they were flying down the road to Deaton's clinic.

  
They rushed in right as Erica shifted into park. Derek belatedly realized the clinic was closed, but sighed in relief when Deaton opened the door for them.

  
Derek was already explaining before Deaton could ask; "She's in labor, Erica found her while on partrol. She's got blood on her shoulder too, she's been attacked. I can smell the foxglove."

  
"Ah. A labouring shifter. You just love to adopt misfits, don't you, Derek. Furthest exam room please."

Derek nodded, then headed back, placing the vixon on the exam table. Deaton walked in behind him and washed his hands, then turned to the table.

"Alright, let's see what we have here." He prodded her shoulder first, and the black blood that was caked around it. "We'll need to take care of the poisoning first, before it gets to the kits. Erica, grab the red jar in the cupboard above the sink. You'll need to rub the powder into the wound. I can't touch the fox while I chant. Derek, you'll need to pull the pain, as much as you can handle."

  
Erica hurried over with the jar, hand already poised with a florencent pink powder in her fist.

  
"When I give the signal, press it in and keep your hand there." Erica nodded, totally focused. Deaton started mumbling under his breath, closing his eyes in concetration. He pointed at Erica and she immediately brought her hand down on the vixon's shoulder. The fox instantly went nuts. Derek was suprised by her strength, trying to buck him off and get away. Deaton was chanting under his breath, hand hovering over Erica's. Pure, unfiltered pain rushed up Derek's arms, bleeding his veins black up to his neck. He grit his teeth, not quite able to remember when he'd last felt this much physical pain.

  
Deaton stopped chanting, pulling Erica's hand away to survey the wound. Black blood was still gushing out, but it looked thicker, like oil.

  
"Is it supposed to look like that?" Erica asked, disgust clearly written on her face.

  
"Yes. The poison's concentrated now, and is working it's way out." Deaton answered. "Now for the next part we'll need a little privacy. Go outside and clean up. I'll call for you if I need help."

 

* * *

 

Two hours, a couple of screams from the backroom, and plenty of texts later, Deaton came striding to the front where the alpha was waiting. Derek had sent Erica off to continue her border patrol, so he was the only one waiting for him. He stood, hoping for good news. He had heard whimpers, tiny yelps coming from tiny mouths, but that didn't always mean good things.

  
Deaton raised a brow at his eagerness, but otherwise didn't comment. "They're doing fine," he started with. "He's resting with his kits, and they'll be up for visiters tomorrow. He's had 4, three girls and a boy, and they're all in excellent health."

  
Derek's brain ground to a halt. "He?"

  
Deaton continued as if Derek hadn't spoken. "I suggest you go home, get some sleep, and then come back to formally offer sanctuary to the new parent as the Alpha of the territory. Unless, you've already done that."

  
Derek frowns, "There were more important things."

  
Deaton chuckles, then says, "Go home, Derek. He'll be here in the morning."

  
Derek leaves with many questions that night.

 

* * *

 

  
The next morning finds Derek up and ready for the day, eager to talk to the strange new shifter that has stumbled upon his territory.

  
When he gets to Deaton's, the vet is waiting for him. "He's still in the back room. I've gotten to know him a little more, and he's more special than you could imagine. I'll take you back to introduce you."

  
When the door opens, the first thing to hit Derek is the smell. Afterbirth, blood, pain, stranger. But there's also pups, happiness, milk, and, what surprises Derek the most, _mate_. He's never scented anything like it. Like paprika and mint. Like fresh snow and lightning-charged autumn air. A polite cough brings him back to the present. 

Honey-colored eyes stare back at him. He catches sight of moles, long, long limbs, and a hint of a smirk. The fox is back in his human skin, half reclined against some pillows on a twin bed, blankets pulled up to his waist. All four of his pups are laying in a row on his naked chest. They're quietly snuffling into their father's hands, which bracket them on either side. Derek's a little suprised to see them with dark fur, almost black instead of red.

"Should I be nervous with you looking at my kits like that?" He asks, lifting a brow at the alpha. 

"Why are they black?" Derek asks without thinking, and immediatly regrets every desicion he's ever made that's lead him up to this point. 

Suprisingly, the man burst out laughing, and replies, "you can't just ask people why they're black."

"I'm sorry, that was rude."

"No, it was funny." The man is still chuckling, shaking the little pu- kits on his chest. His eyes soften a little as he looks at Derek. "This might be a touch presumptuous, but...come here, please?"

Derek is prompty pulled forward by that gentle look and he goes to stand next to the bed. When he's close enough, the fox grasps his arm. He brings Derek's wrist to his face, breathing deep, then rubbing his cheek against him.

"Just as I thought..." he mumbles to himself.

"Well who needs introductions after that?" Deaton injects sarcastically, reminding Derek that the man exists. "Alpha Hale, this is Spark Stilinski, Guide to the Flame." 

"Stiles, please." He says, still scenting Derek's arm. "The titles are stuffy and my real name's a bitch."

"Spark, this is Alpha Hale, leader of the Beacon Hills Pack."

Derek does not feel like an alpha at all. He feels like he's in middle school; sweaty, nervous, and panicking a little because he might have a crush.

"Well, _Alpha Hale-_ "

"Derek. My name is Derek."

"Ok, Derek." He smiles wide. "I wanted to thank you for bringing me here and not killing me. I've been through a rough couple of months. So, thank you."

"It was no problem at all. I actually wanted to extend my offer of sanctuary, if you need it."

Stiles' eyes get impossibly softer, and he hums to himself. He doesn't let go, but instead nabs one of the kits off his chest and unceremoniously drops it in the alpha's hand. Derek's never held something so fluffy or breakable. He feels as if one twitch could be deadly. He looks to Deaton for assistance.

Unhelpfully, Deaton looks as stunned as Deaton can look, meaning his brows are where his hairline would be if he had one. 

"My kits and I will humbly and most gratefully accept. And that means scent marking. So here, hold Molly and Claud as well."

To Derek's absolute horror, he picks up two more, ready to thrust them into the alpha's arms. He quickly sits down on the bed, and holds his arms still, letting Stiles arrange him and the kits to his liking. When he's done, Derek has Molly tucked between Margaret and his elbow. Then Claud, and then the first kit who was handed to him, Madeline. He's never felt so uncomfortable. 

Stiles must notice, because he laughs a little and says, "if you don't relax they won't go to sleep." He starts to pet their tiny heads humming something low. 

"This is most unusual, you must know." Deaton says quietly.

Stiles looks up at him, measuring, and says, "it's not every day you go into labour in your alpha mate's territory." Derek sucks in a breath, and before he can get anything out, Stiles continues. "Well. That might happen a lot, considering most established alphas have mates. And most weres are obsessed with kids, so. It doesn't happen to me."

"Mates?" Deaton asks, looking at Derek for confimation. He nods shakily. "A celebration is in order then. I'll get a hold of your betas." And is gone the next second. 

"We're." Derek chokes a little on some spit, afterwards finding breath to go on. "We're mates."

"Yeah, big guy." Stiles is smiling wide, and shifts so he's leaning on Derek. The alpha takes advantage of the position to push his nose into the fox's hair, breathing in his scent. He looks into his arms at the still squirming kits, wriggling around against each other. He takes a deep breath, and realizes. 

Erica found his mate for him. 

He'll never live it down. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so that felt rushed, but I'm absolute garbage when it comes to deadlines, and I gave some people a deadline so have a fic three days late<3


End file.
